¡Sorpresa!, somos novios
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: Hmp Dobe–sonrió burlonamente–tenemos clases. Pero hoy saldremos más temprano–sus ojos brillaron–y estoy seguro que a ella le va a gustar verte fuera de su escuela/¿Tú y ella–no salían las palabras,por más que quería no salían,le estaba costando trabajo decirlas–s-son nov-vios?–pregunto la pobre chica,aunque era algo ilógico por como el chico mantenía agarrada la cintura de Sakura.


Vamos Teme – el pelinegro ya estaba harto de escucharlo llevaba así más de diez minutos – solo por esta vez.

No lo creo – fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de sus labios.

Te prometo que ya no te pediré nada dattebayo – junto sus manos, casi suplicando.

Hmp _Dobe_ – sonrió burlonamente – tenemos clases.

Pero hoy saldremos más temprano – sus ojos brillaron – y estoy seguro que a _ella_ le va a gustar verte fuera de su escuela.

Cállate – solo de pensarlo a Sasuke se le erizo la piel, no por lo que su amigo rubio dijo, sino por la manera en como recordaba cuando él iba en esa escuela – usuratonkachi.

A mí no me engañas – ya empezaba a irritarlo de nuevo – quiero ver a Hinata –chan.

¿Quieres callarte? – Ya había explotado – si vamos no me molestaras por tres meses – tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, aunque eso no quería decir que él no quisiera ir, al contrario le agradaba la idea pero eso era algo que no iba a admitir.

Bien – a Naruto no le hacía gracia, pero todo con tal de ver a _su _Hinata – corre teme.

Dobe – susurro Sasuke.

No me digas Dobe, _Teme _– soltó de la nada.

Tsk – definitivamente no tenía ganas de seguir aguantando sus gritos – Tenemos clase – volvió a repetir.

Uchiha Sasuke era un chico temido por sus compañeros, era algo que le agradaba, no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas y por supuesto que menos de chicas y no era porque el fuera gay sino que le irritaba ver como todas esas chicas decían amarlo sin saber nada de él, no soportaba la hipocresía y eso era algo que tenían muchas de ellas, pero cuando conoció a Uzumaki Naruto cambio, un poco, pero lo hizo, y es que ese chico era todo lo contrario a él, Sasuke era frio y Naruto era calor, Naruto era alegre e hiperactivo, le gustaba hablar demás, en cambio Sasuke es más reservado, frio y amargado – cabe decir que así es como Naruto lo describió.

Sasuke – el susodicho se detuvo al escuchar su nombre pero no dijo nada – Sasuke – la voz femenina se estaba acercando más a él – ¿me preguntaba – él resistió la tentación de rodar los ojos – si me ibas a invitar a salir?

Sabes que eso no sucederá – no midió sus palabras y no era algo que le remordiera la consciencia, esa chica no entendía de razones.

Demo – la chica hizo un puchero – yo sé que tú y yo vamos a terminar juntos.

Ni en tus sueños – esta demás decir que al pelinegro ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, _de nuevo._

Sé que te gusto – sonrió con suficiencia.

Tayuya he dicho que no – trato de contener su voz.

¿Pero porque? – la pelirroja chillo tanto que eso irrito más a Sasuke.

Porque no me interesas en lo más mínimo – a pesar de que él se estaba conteniendo ya no podía más su paciencia hace mucho que se había ido.

¿Por qué no? – Grito de nuevo, Naruto que ya iba más adelante se detuvo al escuchar ese grito y por supuesto, también porque ya no sintió la presencia del pelinegro – tú eres el más popular y yo soy la capitana de las porristas – se señaló como si fuera algo que él no hubiera notado, pero a pesar de eso no le importaba.

¿Teme? – Naruto se acercó a ellos para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – no era normal que se pusiera serio, a él siempre le gustaba andar bromeando por los constantes acosos que sufría su amigo.

Nada – dijo más frio que nunca – ya vámonos – estaban por reanudar su camino cuando una mano se lo impidió.

Tú y yo no hemos terminado – siseo.

Tsk – se soltó de su agarre y siguió con su camino.

Sería la novia ideal para ti – grito al ver que el pelinegro ya estaba dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su salón.

¿Ella estaba…– no pudo terminar la frase porque Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada dándole a entender que era mejor que se callara – no lo puedo creer – de la nada soltó una carcajada que estaba seguro se escuchaba por toda la escuela.

Hmp – su irritación iba en aumento.

Es que te veías tan genial – Sasuke solo cerro los puños de golpe – créeme que si hubieras visto tu cara estarías igual que yo – en cualquier otro momento le iba a soltar un golpe, y es que Naruto ya se lo estaba ganando con creses – ah pero se me olvidaba que tú nunca te ríes – y de nuevo soltó una carcajada, esta vez Sasuke ya no se aguantó y le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

Dobe – preciso y conciso lo que le dijo, no necesitaba más palabras solo eso.

Ahí está Sasuke-Kun – a Naruto ya ni le dio tiempo de replicar al ver a las chicas que corrían en su dirección, corrección, corrían en dirección a Sasuke.

Teme – fue apenas un susurro – corre – esta vez sí que le daba miedo lo que esas chicas le pudieran hacer a su amigo.

Sasuke-Kun – grito una de esas chicas – sal conmigo por favor.

No Sasuke-Kun mejor conmigo – Naruto solo las observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sasuke-Kun te amo – pobre de su amigo.

Sasuke-Kun hazme un hijo – solo veía como su amigo corría lejos de ellas.

Pobre Sasuke teme, no pensaba que fuera así todos los días – Naruto sonrió solo de verlo así, pero no era por burla, sino por cómo se lo tomaría _su _chica.

Maldición – iba diciendo Sasuke al ver que no se podía quitar a todas esas chicas de encima – ¿Qué no se cansan? – por supuesto que esa respuesta no fue respondida.

Sasuke-Kun – rodo los ojos - Sasuke-Kun por favor espera – ni loco se iba a detener, de la nada vio su vía de escape, el pequeño armario de limpieza, gracias a Kamisama que no estaba cerrado – Sasuke-Kun – escucho a lo lejos – suspiro, por fin ya las había perdido y eso era bueno, solo que por culpa de eso iba a llegar tarde a sus clases. Antes de salir completamente de ahí tenía que percatarse de que ya ninguna chica estaba detrás de él.

Teme por aquí – Sasuke solo rodo los ojos ante el llamado de su amigo.

Hmp, no tienes por qué gritar – le dio un golpe – vámonos ya – lo dijo con un tono de voz que no aceptaba replicas.

Por supuesto que cuando llegaron a su salón el profesor ya estaba dando su clase, pero no les dio un reporte porque era su primera vez pero si les llamo la atención, mas malhumorado que antes Sasuke se fue a su lugar con Naruto pisándole los talones, él no le dijo nada ya que no quería recibir otro golpe más, dejaría que se le pasara el enojo y ya después hablarían.

Eso es todo por hoy chicos – fue lo que dijo él sensei antes de salir casi corriendo por el torbellino de jóvenes que se estaba empezando a formar a su alrededor – no olviden la tarea – se escuchó su último grito.

¿Teme? – Naruto se acercó poco a poco a Sasuke como si tuviera miedo de sus reacciones para con él.

Hmp – suspiro aliviado, al menos ya seguía con su carácter habitual – vámonos, ¿No eras tú el que quería ver a _tu _Hinata-chan? – lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Si – grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro que lo había dejado sordo – Dattebayo – su entusiasmo logro que una vez más Sasuke sonriera burlón, al menos ya no estaba tan amargado como antes, pensaba Naruto.

Tsk vámonos ya – ambos tomaron sus cosas y estaban por salir cuando de nuevo se escucharon varios gritos de chicas fuera de su salón.

Sasuke-Kun – oh no de nuevo, eran los pensamientos de cierto pelinegro.

¿Qué hacemos teme? – esta vez Naruto sí que estaba más que asustado, no por él, sino por su amigo esta ya era la segunda vez en el día que lo perseguían.

Cállate – el pelinegro solo estaba tratando de buscar una salida, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, tenía en claro lo que le pasaban a las chicas cuando su amigo estaba presente, pero más sin en cambio nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Pero Sasuke – esta vez el dobe de Naruto lo estaba tomando en serio – creo que podemos salir por la ventana – ambos se giraron para ver su única salida.

Sasuke-kun – tenían que darse prisa, las chicas ya estaban por entrar.

Es ahora o nunca – y era cierto, a Sasuke ya no le quedaba nada más que salir por la ventana, ambos chicos brincaron por suerte que estaban en la planta baja, que sino ahora mismo los dos estuvieran rumbo al hospital.

Sasuke-kun – el lloriqueo de las chicas hicieron que ambos giraran para verlas.

Teme – el grito de Naruto hizo que girara el rostro para ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Qué? – dijo malhumorado, _otra vez._

Se nos hace tarde – le mostro la hora 1:45 pm – se supone que salen a las 2:00 pm.

No estés de niña – sonrió de lado – llegaremos – eso era lo que más quería y es que eso no tenía nada que ver con una hermosa chica de ojos jade, no que va.

Etto – Sasuke enarco una ceja – creo que tenemos que irnos ya.

Eso ya lo sé – camino rumbo a su motocicleta.

Yo lo digo por ti – eso hizo que se detuviera – las chicas ya salieron y ahí vienen por ti de nuevo.

Kuso – gruño.

¿Bueno, estas chicas que es lo que les pasa ahora? – eso mismo quería saber Sasuke.

Tenemos que llegar – ya que ambos estaban en su moto, la encendieron solo para dejar a su paso polvo.

Ambos chicos era apuestos, eso era algo que no se podía negar, pero al parecer a las chicas les gustaba más el chico malo de la escuela que en este caso sería Uchiha Sasuke, un ser frio y arrogante, que a pesar de que las trataba mal no lo dejaban de acosar, corría el rumor de que Uchiha ya tenía novia, pero como ninguna de esas chicas lo había visto con ninguna de la universidad lo dejaron en solo eso, en rumor. Pero lo que ellas no sabían es que estaban completamente equivocadas, el corazón del Uchiha si tenía dueña, una que muy pronto conocerían.

Por fin – grito con júbilo Naruto una vez que llegaron

Hinata – la aludida se giró sorprendida para ver quién era la persona que la estaba llamando – Hinata te he estado buscando por todo el instituto.

Lo siento – para la pelirosa ya no era raro ver como su amiga le daba un tic en los dedos cuando estaba avergonzada – ¿Me necesitas para algo Sakura-chan? – su voz era muy tierna.

La verdad es que no, solo quería saber en dónde estabas – le brindo una sonrisa cálida – no te había visto desde la clase de Kurenai sensei.

Estaba en la biblioteca – seguía juntando su dedo índice con el otro, una y otra vez.

¿Pensando? – sonrió burlonamente.

Naruto-kun – susurro y al mismo instante se puso más roja que un tomate. Hyuga Hinata es una chica tímida, reflexiva, serena, muy educada, bondadosa y algo inocente, tiene el cabello azul oscuro; piel blanca y, por supuesto, ojos blancos, tan hermosos que ha logrado cautivar a más de un chico.

Así que Naruto he – eso hizo que se pusiera más roja, si es que eso era posible.

Sakura-chan – reprocho. Haruno Sakura es una chica con el cabello color rosa brillante, de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca, algo tímida, pero no mucho como Hinata, tiene un enorme carácter pero puede llegar a ser una chica muy dulce.

Lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato, no quería que a su amiga le diera un paro cardiaco.

Miren quien está aquí – ambas chicas se giraron para ver de quien se trataba – pero si es Hyuga con la chica frente.

Vámonos Sakura-chan – susurro débilmente Hinata, ya que no le gustaban los problemas y mucho menos que se metieran así con su amiga – por favor – casi imploro.

De acuerdo – a Sakura no le hacia ninguna gracia hacerlo, pero todo era por el bien de la dulce y tierna Hinata.

¿Me tienes miedo frente de marquesina? – Por supuesto que las risas no se hicieron esperar – te creía más valiente como para enfrentarte a mí – más risas se escucharon al fondo – nunca pensé que de verdad fueras una _cobarde – _esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sakura – Hinata trataba de detener a su amiga, pero ya no podía, ya la habían provocado.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste _Cerda_? – junto las dos manos pero solo se escuchó el tronido de sus huesos.

Lo que oíste niña frente – y es que Yamanaka Ino antes fue su amiga, la que la defendía de los demás, pero eso cambio cuando Ino se enteró que a Sakura también le gustaba el mismo chico que a ella.

A pesar de fea, sorda – esa era la voz acatarrienta de Karin, tanto Ino como ella tenían el mismo objetivo, humillar a Sakura, ellas las chicas más populares por toda la escuela, pero a la vez las más _fáciles, _por así decirlo. Ino era una hermosa chica rubia con ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, Karin en cambio tiene los ojos rojos, un color de cabello que hace juego, con unas gafas color marrón.

Ya déjenla en paz – exploto la joven Hyuga, cosa que sorprendió a las demás chicas – dejen de meterse con Sakura, es mejor que se busque algo que hacer que andar buscando a quien molestar – tanto Karin como Ino parpadearon por la repentina intromisión de la ojiperla.

Hinata – susurro Ino, al contrario que a Sakura, a Hinata si la respetaban y eso era por su primo Hyuga Neji, uno de los chicos más influyentes en su instituto, es por eso mismo que evitaban a toda costa meterse con ellos.

Esto no se queda así Haruno – dijo despectivamente Karin.

Sasuke-kun será mío – fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon salir de los labios de Ino, lástima que no se detuvo a ver como una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a surcar por los labios de dicha pelirosa.

Es hora de la salida – hablo Hinata como si nada hubiera pasado.

De acuerdo vamos – comenzaron a caminar de nuevo – por cierto – hizo una pausa – gracias por lo de hace rato – solo asintió.

N-no hay d-de q-que – de nuevo regresando a la personalidad de Hinata. Al llegar a la salida vieron que había un tumulto de chicas, pero no lograban ver que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

Son realmente guapos – escucharon que una de las chicas hablaban.

¿Tendrán novias? – le pregunto la otra.

¿Qué estará pasando? – lanzo la pregunta al aire la pelirosa.

Vamos a ver de qué se trata – ofreció Hinata.

Abran paso – la voz de la Yamanaka se hizo presente – dejen de molestar a mi novio.

¿Novio? – varias chicas se preguntaban cómo es que ella tuvo tanta suerte como para tener a un chico como él, claro que algunas de ellas suspiraron derrotadas, ya que pensaban que no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra esa chica, algunas estaban molestas y a otras no les importaba.

Dejen a mi Sasuke-kun – sonrió con maldad al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelirosa.

¿Su Sasuke –kun? – repitió Sakura.

Hmp – gruño con fastidio el pelinegro.

Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan por aquí Dattebayo – el rubio mejor amigo de Sasuke estaba haciendo señas para que las chicas se acercaran, impidiéndole así hablar a Sasuke.

Na-naruto-kun – fue lo primero que dijo la ojiperla al llegar hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, claro que Sakura no iba tan tranquila y eso Hinata lo podía notar – Sasuke-san – el pelinegro asintió a su saludo – ¿Qué haces aquí? – eso mismo quería saber Sakura.

Pues veras – Naruto atrajo a su novia a su lado, logrando así que a la pobre chica se le subieran los colores al rostro – el teme y yo decidimos que ya era hora de que – Naruto no logro terminar de hablar porque una rubia de ojos azules se le adelanto.

Sasuke-kun, que tierno eres – los cuatro chicos que estaban a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de más – mira que venir por mí – varias chicas de las que aún se encontraban ahí gruñeron en forma de protesta, claro que Sakura no hizo ningún gesto ante la ingenuidad de la chica, solo estaba disfrutando el momento.

Hmp – por supuesto que el también gruño.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Sasuke-kun? – pregunto lo más inocente que pudo.

¿Se conocen? – pregunto la rubia perpleja.

¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a _Mi_ novia? – ambos ignoraron la pregunta antes expuesta, Ino sonrió con suficiencia, al parecer seguía creyendo que venía a verla a ella.

Oh Sasuke-kun – Sakura se llevó las manos a su pequeña boca – que tierno eres – imito la voz chillona de Ino, mientras que este solo soltaba un bufido.

_Molesta _– Sakura se acercó más a él – ¿Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar así es como me recibes? – Ino no solo estaba sorprendida por la manera en cómo se hablaban esos dos, o por el simple hecho de que era con _ella y solo con ella, su eterna rival _que decía una oración con más de cinco palabras, sino que también por como la estaban ignorando olímpicamente, dejando de lado sus miradas cómplice que se dedicaban o peor aún, como es que se estaban acercando más y más.

Sasuke-kun – la voz de la pelirosa hizo que regresaran sus pensamientos – te extrañe.

Hmp – sonrió de lado, varias de las chicas que estaban ahí solo observaban como es que por primera vez preferían a otra chica que no fuera la despampanante Yamanaka Ino, y no solo estaban las compañeras de clase de Sakura, sino que también se encontraban las chicas de la universidad de ellos – también yo pequeña _molesta _– Sasuke redujo la distancia que los separaba solo para posar sus brazos en la cintura de _Su Sakura._

¿Alguien me quiere explicar aquí que es lo que está pasando? – pidió, mejor dicho exigió la rubia.

Oh pero mira quien está aquí – se hizo la sorprendida, girando entre los brazos de _Su Sasuke, _cosa que aprovecho el moreno para poder hundir su cabeza en el cuello de esta, varias chicas que estaban a su alrededor estaban observando la escena, Sasuke no era muy demostrativo de sus sentimientos pero cuando estaba con Sakura todo eso cambiaba, con ella su personalidad no era fría ni arrogante, solo cuando le gustaba molestarla, al contrario el dedicaba su tiempo libre para estar con ella, como en este caso, este Sasuke era diferente, es un Sasuke enamorado – yo pensé que los cerdos no podían hablar – Sasuke soltó una risita por el carácter que llegaba a tener _su chica_ – ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – dijo con un tono de voz más fría de lo común, algo que sorprendió tanto a Naruto, como a Sasuke, este último solo intensifico su agarre posesivo en su cintura.

¿Sasuke-kun? – hablo la rubia.

Tsk – gruño al ver que lo interrumpían – ¿Qué? – ya era normal escucharlo así.

¿Tú y ella – no salían las palabras, por más que quería no salían, le estaba costando trabajo decirlas – s-son n-nov-vios? – pregunto la pobre chica tartamudeando, varias de las chicas de ahí estaban esperando la respuesta, aunque era algo ilógico por como el chico mantenía agarrada la cintura de Sakura, incluso ahí también se encontraban varias de las _Fangirls _de la universidad

Hmp – sonrió de medio lado y un destello de dulzura se logró posar en los ojos ónix de él, tan profundos que siempre que los veía Sakura se derretía en ellos.

¿Sasuke-kun? – una nueva voz femenina se hizo presente – ¿Es por ella verdad? – Era Tayuya – es por ella que no quieres salir conmigo – Sakura se sorprendió por la manera en como lo dijo la chica, ya estaba acostumbrada a que su novio robara la atención de varias chicas.

Lamento mucho decepcionarlas – hablo de nuevo Naruto – pero mi amigo ya tiene dueña – ese comentario logro que tanto Sasuke como Sakura levantaran una ceja y rieran por las ocurrencias de naruto, aunque sabían que no era del todo mentira, escucharon que varias de las chicas gritaron, pero eso era algo que no les importaba a la pareja.

Vámonos – le susurro en el oído a Sakura, ella solo asintió, poco a poco se fueron alejando de ellos, Sasuke le ayudo a subir a su moto, teniendo mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño y en el proceso también le coloco el casco, solo por precaución.

Nos vemos Sakura-chan, teme – se despidió de ellos Naruto.

Hasta mañana Hinata, Naruto – al voltear se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba en la misma situación que ella, porque tanto Naruto como Sasuke las protegían de cualquier peligro que se presentara y por supuesto que esta vez no era la excepción.

Hmp – eso fue lo único que le dijo.

Sasuke manejaba con cuidado, no es que él manejara como un loco, pero su novia era un poco histérica con eso de la velocidad, así que era mejor prevenir, no había mucho tráfico así que llegaron de inmediato al hogar de la pelirosa, con cuidado la ayudo a bajar, al tocar sus pies el suelo no la soltó al contrario la atrajo más a él.

Sasuke-kun – suspiro la pelirosa al sentir el contacto de los labios de él sobre los de ella, el beso era dulce y tierno, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él para jalarlo más hacia ella, mordió su labio inferior logrando que la chica abriera solo un poco la boca, pero lo suficiente como para poder tocar la legua del otro, Sasuke deshizo el beso, solo para recargar su frente sobre la de ella manteniendo así los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento que tenia a solas con su novia.

Te amo Sakura – lo dijo en un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que lo pudiera escuchar ella.

También te amo Sasuke-kun – volvieron a sellar los labios del otro, fundiéndose de nuevo en uno solo, porque así era, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, volviéndose uno solo.

Para siempre – susurro sobre sus labios.

Para siempre – repitió ella.


End file.
